


found family trope

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: my cool gay dads [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Established Relationship, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs Loves Killua Zoldyck, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, OOC characters, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The Author Regrets Everything, and killua and gon in general, i really don’t like this fic actually, killua and gon are izukus biological parents, kurapika is best uncle, married killua and gon, still trying to figure out how to write like all of these guys interacting, tfw you got two biological dads and one adopted mom and two adopted dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: Class 1-A meets Izuku’s dads.
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Midoriya Izuku & Killua Zoldyck
Series: my cool gay dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 389





	found family trope

After the entire thing was over, Izuku introduces them to Class 1-A.

”You _have_ to meet them” He grins, having grown more comfortable with the two of them over the course of their meeting. “First, though, you probably should meet my teacher.”

Killua and Gon share a look. _Right, that_.

Apparently, as they’d learned, Izuku had gotten into UA with a quirk that rivalled both his parents, despite them already having powerful quirks.

Izuku couldn’t begin to tell you the relief he felt seeing that Killua’s quirk was _Lightning Storm_ \- a quirk that lended him super speed (Godspeed, he called it), lightning that came from his palms (Lightning Palm), sent bolts of thunder from his hands (Thunderbolt), while two other abilities (Whirlwind and Speed of Lightning) helped reign in his Godspeed - and that Gon’s quirk was _Stockpile_ \- a quirk that stockpiled energy into three attacks; Rock (a devastating punch that hit like All Might’s smash), Paper (a long-ranged attack in which he could throw his energy into a ball from his palm), and Scissors (a mid-ranged attack that could slice through armour and flesh like nothing). 

In short, they were very, _very_ easy ways to disguise where Midoriya’s quirk came from. The claw-hand thing was something Killua explained to be a little trick his family had taught him, though none of them miss the way his eyes darken on the word _family_.

No one presses it.

After the diner, the group head out on the town, talking about everything that’s happened and everything they plan to happen. Kurapika heads back out on patrol after they’re done eating, though he does give them a small smile as he hops over the city roofs and disappears into the maze of the city.

The two men talk it over with Inko and end on surprisingly good terms. Everyone is glad for that.

Inko explains to UA what’s happened over the phone, and soon enough, as they step onto the hotel where Class 1-A is residing, a tired black-haired man steps out, looking irritated.

The four children greet him happily. Aizawa nods to them, then turns to the two men standing with them. 

Gon greets him excitedly, with a wave and all. Killua greets him with a more subdued voice and a small nod. 

Aizawa nods to them, then turns back to Izuku. “So, I hear you found out some things, problem child.”

Izuku nods, smile falling a bit. “That’s one way to put it” Iida says softly under his breath.

Aizawa shoots him a look. The blue-haired boys mouth clamps shut, and he apologizes with a bow.

Aizawa waves him off with an uninterested-sounding “you’re fine”.

He almost reminds them of Bisky, the look in his eyes as he stares at the three kids. It’s almost parental.

Screw that, it _is_ parental.

Then, Aizawa glances back up at the two of them, and his eyes turn almost cold as he studies them sharply. “So, you’re the problem child’s missing fathers” He states simply.

The two nod, sharing a look. “You could say that” Killua says. 

Aizawa nods, staring at them with an almost defensive look. 

They get the gist. _Hurt these kids and I hurt you_.

”Uh, Aizawa?” Izuku speaks up. The three adults turn to him.

”I was planning on introducing them to Class 1-A” He explains, albeit a bit shyly.

Aizawa narrows his eyes at him, then up at the two men again.

”You’re heroes, correct?”

Killua flashes his license, and elbows Gon to do the same. “That’s right.”

Aizawa inspects their licenses for a while, the nods, albeit a bit reluctantly. “Alright” He agrees, voice wary.

* * *

They stand outside for a bit as the situation is explained to the kids inside the hotel room.

”Do you think they’ll like us?” Killua asks softly in the silence.

Gon turns to him, smiling, as he brushes a hand against his arm. “Of course they will, Killua. And if they don’t, then that’s their problem.”

Killua smiles at him softly.

Gon smiles back.

He plants a kiss on his lips. A small pecker, barely anything, but it’s there.

Gon smiles warmly at him. 

”He looks like you” He says, “the hair, and that electricity.”

Killua blushes. “He’s very green, and those eyes are a lot like yours” He fires back.

Gon giggles softly.

The door opens, and they both turn as Izuku steps out.

”You can come in now!”

Killua prepares himself mentally. Gon beams.

* * *

The two enter the room and are immediately bombarded with the force of twenty excitable teenagers.

A few of them practically throw themselves onto the couple. Others hang back, but watch closely.

”They do look a lot like you, _kero_ ” A frog-like girl notes, touching a finger to her lips.

Others nod and murmur in agreement.

Izuku beams.

”To be honest, I’m just glad that _this_ is the big thing that happens and not another life-or-death villain at-“

A yellow-haired boy with a black zig zag shoves both his hands over the black-haired boy’s face. “ _Sero!_ ” He exclaims, “don’t jinx it, dude!”

Killua and Gon blink at the two of them. “What do you mean by ‘life or death villain attack’?”

The class goes silent. Izuku shuffles his feet softly.

Killua narrows his eyes at the implications. He reaches out to his husband, already sensing that blazing energy piling into a punch. “Don’t” He warns, resting a hand on his shoulder, and the anger goes slack.

 _For now_.

”Anyways!” A pink-haired alien-looking girl exclaims, “you guys are heroes, right? What are your quirks?”

Now _this_ they can handle.

* * *

Aizawa watches the scenes before him with growing comfort. 

The men don’t seem or act like they’re going to hurt a fly in that room. If anything, they’d seemed _furious_ that anyone would even try to hurt the class.

Still, Aizawa can’t deny that they are similar. Killua’s lightning and Gon’s Stockpile make up for the mystery that was Izuku’s quirk. They look very similar, too. And act that way too.

At one point, they’d showed videos that the local news had about them from their younger years. Aizawa leans over to watch a bit, and feels a bit bitter watching Gon throw himself into reckless danger the same way his problem child does.

He’s glad he’d seemingly inherited Killua’s strategic mind, though, because otherwise he’s pretty sure Izuku would’ve died long ago.

Or not even made it into UA, for that matter.

Still, it’s obvious that they’re close in relation. 

Aizawa watches the class move around them excitedly, and he slowly becomes more and more comfortable with them, though his guard never fully drops.

It close, though, when the window beside him creaks open.

He spins around, quirk activated on instinct, his scarf flying upwards.

A golden-haired fellow in a gown of red-and-yellow stares at him from the windowsill.

”Hello” The person greets.

Aizawa snaps his scarf around him at almost lightning speed, pinning his limbs to his body. He leans forwards dangerously.

” _Leave_ ” It’s not a request.

The man’s about to speak when a familiar voice pipes up behind Aizawa.

”Oh, hey Kurapika!”

Aizawa turns as the man greets his student with familiarity.

“You know this man?”

Uraraka nods. “He helped us, yeah. Also the one who contacted Deku’s dads.”

He narrows his eyes at his student, then back at Kurapika.

He doesn’t change his decision. “Out.”

Kurapika glares sharply at him.

”Kurapika, we can visit later” Gon says, voice soft around the edges.

Kurapika glances around the room. Once. Twice.

Glares at Aizawa, but pulls back.

”See you later, teach” Kurapika farewells, clambering back out the window. Aizawa releases his quirk, and chains shoot out the man’s hand. He watches him latch onto a building like Spider-Man, and swing away without a second word.

The room goes back to normal.

Aizawa ponders their quirks. 

Oh, well.

As long as they’re not villains, it couldn't hurt to have a few extra helpers on their side. 


End file.
